The Big City
by MasteroftheArrow17
Summary: Aang is new to NYC and it is his first day of school, what events will unfold and will he meet his true love? Modern Au Kataang!


**Hey guys so this will be my first multi-chapter story. Kataang as usual. KATAANG 4 LIFE! I will try to add a chapter every 1-3 days until it is complete. Warning fluff content will be tremendous! (In a good way) :D Stay glued to your computer screens for updates! See ya later!**

I stood outside the classroom door, waiting for the teacher to call me in. I had just moved from North Dakota and was now living in NYC. Today was my first day of school, and to be quite frank, I wasn't happy. Not at all. I had to leave all of my friends behind, and come to a big loud city, filled with unfamiliar faces.

"Aang could you come here?" Mrs. Lapitzki asked.

I mumbled under my breath, "don't do something stupid, don't do something stupid," I walked into the room and looked at all the faces of the kids in my homeroom class. I scanned and then suddenly I stopped. I felt my heart pounding through my t-shirt.

"Aang, Aang?"

"What…huh?" I asked really confused I had zoned out.

"Could you tell the class about yourself?" Mrs. Lapitzki looked at me with eyes saying _come on they don't bute_

"Uh…okay," I kept zoning out looking into her deep cerulean eyes and I almost lost all train of thought, "my name is Aang, and I just moved here from Montana."

"Wow Montana, sounds gay." Some kid with jet black hair, and light brown skin snickered.

"Jet! Outside NOW! Aang you can take the empty seat next to Katara." She said as she pointed over to the one I had been staring at, I felt my face flush as I walked over to her a plopped down in the seat next to her and laid my head in my hands on my desk.

"Hi, my names Katara," I jumped up and fell out of my chair startled. She began to have a giggling fit.

"Hi, Katara my names Aang," Why did I just say that she already know what my name is _you idiot, "_Well I mean you already knew that obviously." I looked up and saw she was already looking back at me. I stared into her eyes as she stared into mine; we both turned away and blushed. Now with slight confidence I started the conversation, "So you want to trade schedules?"

"Sure!" She said rather excitedly. I gave here my schedule and she said "wow, we have all the same classes!" I looked at her and gave her my signature goofy smile, she began to giggle. Then the bell rang, Katara grabbed my hand and dragged me to her locker.

"Sorry," she said, "I just wanted to walk with you to our class before you left."

"It's alright." We then went from her locker to mine and then began to walk to class. We started talking and asking questions.

"So who all do you have in your family: brothers sisters, that sort of stuff."

"She said I live with my brother Sokka, and my dad Hakoda, my mom she…." She stopped and I saw tears running down her face.

I did the only thing instinctively that I could I hugged her and she pulled me in tight, then she continued, "She was taken away from me when I was 6 by a drunk driver."

I said, "I know how you feel losing the ones you love, I never knew my parents, they dropped me off on my uncle Gyatso's doorstep saying they didn't want me and that he could have me," I felt tears running down my face now and she was the one comforting me, I continued, "that's the reason I moved here, my uncle Gyatso, he he… he was murdered in our house late one night." I ran downstairs and all I remember was blood." I forced my tears back and pulled away from the hug, I saw she was filled with sadness, and that she felt sorry for e but then she spoke, "I'm so sorry for you Aang nobody should ever have to go through that. But if you don't mind me asking, who do you live with now?"

I knew this question would be coming and I didn't know what to say so I simply looked down and said, "Nobody, I am a homeless orphan."

She looked taken back, "but you, you don't look homeless."

"That's because there are some nice people at Giorgio's pizza they bought me new clothes and let me stay with them most nights. But when something is happening I have to sleep outside."

Katara looked like she was about to cry for me, but then she looked into my eyes and said, "You want to skip class?"

"What?" I was completely shocked; she didn't look like the type to skip class. "Why?"

"I have something to show you." She said grinning, wiping the last salty tears from her eyes."

All I could do was say, "I trust you."

Then we took off through the doors and out onto the streets of NYC. She brought me all the way to Giorgio's pizza.

"What are we doing here?" I was very confused.

"Just go grab your clothes," she said, "and hurry."

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me and threw all of my clothes into big clumps into a bag. I felt bad leaving Giorgio and Fiona without an explanation so I wrote a note to them and left it on the counter on the way out.

_Dear Giorgio and Fiona,_

_ Thank you both so much for your hospitality in my time of need. I can't even begin to express how much I owe you. I have decided to move out; my friend at school has a place I can stay. I will try to visit as often as possible._

_Best of wishes,_

_Aang_

Before I even walked out the door I heard screams, "Stop, no I don't want to let go of me!"

It was Katara I ran outside, and there stood Jet, pushing her into a wall holding her wrists trying to kiss her.

"Get out of here Jet. Now." I said very calmly. I knew how to deal with people like him.

"Oh look who it is Katara? Your boyfriend! Maybe we should see how he feels about taking my girl after I teach him a lesson."

"I am not your girl you disgusting pig!" She screamed before Jet silenced her with a slap to her right cheek. This took me over the breaking point, I ran at him and he tried to punch I ducked under the punched and landed an uppercut right to his chin, He laid on the ground angered, he ran at me swinging furiously, but I was too fast for him I dodged and ducked and then landed a kick to the face. And he fell over and then I punched him once in the face, satisfied I grabbed Katara's hand.

"Are you alright?" I asked. I was really worried about her.

"That's not important right now! We need to leave now!" She took me by the hand and we ran. We kept running until we came upon a line of trees she dragged me through the branches of a couple trees and then onto a path we slowed down and she asked, "how did you do that? I've never seen anybody stand up to Jet and be walking the next day."

"Let's just say that my uncle Gyatso was trained in the ways of the monks, using the weak points of the enemy against them, he taught me."

"I forgot, thank you," she said planting a kiss on my cheek. My face flushed and she giggled.

"Y…your uh… your welcome." I couldn't even think straight, and I was dazed off in my own fantasy land until, I felt her grab my hand and start running again,

"Look I see it!"

I looked up and saw a big oak cabin in the middle of the woods It had wood stacked all the way up to the top of the roof beside the house. We went inside, and it looked nothing like the outside, the outside looked like this house was abandoned, but the inside had rugs blankets, a bathroom, everything!

"What is this place?" I asked in completely awe.

"Me and my brother used to come here as kids, the one day we took our dad, and for my birthday that year he had his construction company make it more like a house than an abandoned cabin. And everything works too. And I decided that since me and Sokka don't use it anymore, and you needed a place to stay, that you could live here."

"Are you serious…" I asked wondering if this was all some kind of cruel joke.

"Ye…." She tried to reply but I was too fast to hug her and she hugged me back, we pulled away from the hug and we stared each other in the eyes. She began leaning in and I was wondering what she was doing then it hit me like a ton of bricks; _she's going to kiss me!_

I leaned in also, and then our lips collided only very briefly but enough to get the point across.

"Katara, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Aang." We kissed again, but only a light peck.

"I have to go I should already be home and Sokka's probably worried sick, oh and to get to school tomorrow there's a bike in the shed! See you tomorrow!" She screamed as she ran away.

"Bye." I whispered it more to myself, I was whispering bye to Giorgio's, Montana, and any doubt I had left in me. I took a few hours setting up my new house and putting my things away I checked the kitchen to see it had a fully functioning stove and microwave and everything, I checked the fridge it was empty. But when I checked the freezer it was stocked with freezer meals, and popsicles. I decided I could have one of the meals for dinner, and to my surprise they weren't that bad. I made a mental note to go to the store and ty to buy groceries tomorrow. Once I had taken a shower and was in my boxers I laid down and bed and closed my eyes and thought. _Maybe it isn't so bad here after all. _And then I drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
